Musings
by Just Chuck
Summary: Collection of short scenes of what some of the characters are thinking at the end of each episode, including the return of unlikly characters that are seen but never heard. Rated T because those that know my writing are usually shocked by how bad it is.
1. Season 3 Ep1

Musings

A/N at the end of the chapter

10101010

Kate Beckett sipped her coffee as the smile she got from pulling one over on Castle slowly disappeared. She then started visiting the gossip websites_. "Now who is he seeing?"_

10101010

Rick Castle sat on his couch and turned on the TV. As he does when he is working on his books, his mind weighs the pro and cons…

10101010

_A ruggedly handsome man in a trench coat pulls up to the bar and orders a drink._

_Suddenly a woman takes the stool beside him "I heard you were back in town. Have a good summer?"_

_He shakes his head and passes over his just arrived glass. "Hello beautiful, bet you missed me."_

_Nikki Heat takes a sip and turns away from him "Nope not a bit."_

_Derrick Storm looks hurt for a second, before a smile comes back as another drink gets placed in front of him "Well he won the bet, so like it or not Ms. Heat. We are partners again."_

"_Oh please Storm! She let him win. Are you that blind?" Nikki finishes her drink and without waiting for an answer slams the glass on the table and heads out the exit._

_Derrick Storm watches her leave and smiles "She really does find me ruggedly handsome."_

10101010

Rick is awakened by his mother as she kicks him to get him to move over so she and her plate of apple slices can sit on the couch. He looks across the room at his daughter, still on the phone. He looks at his mother.

"Two hours and still going…" She states.

He throws his head back against the couch. "Summer's officially over."

10101010

Hello All

I got asked if I would consider something similar to what I did for CHUCK in my Mind's Eye series of shorts, usually 300-500 words, but with a Castle twist.

Now I enjoy the show, but do not get a chance to read as much of the fan fic as I would like, so I played with it a bit. No beta. Hope you all like and if you enjoy any of the fan fiction you read, please write a review.

Just Chuck

AKA The crappy writer!


	2. Season 3 Ep2

Musings

S3-E2

A/N at the end of the chapter

10101010

Rick Castle sat on his couch as his mother, finally exhausted from crying gets up to go lie down after her trying day. With a quick wave he watches her go upstairs. He could not help but feel like there was some sort of ghostly presence tailing behind her.

"_Maybe I should look at the daughter over here. It might help mom forgive herself if she thinks Chet forgives her. That would be so double rainbow."_

_1010101010_

Kate Becket was walking down towards her car after leaving her new dry cleaners. She can not help but think about the new information she learned about Castle today. _"Alexander – Really, wow"._

As she waited to cross the street, there it was, plain as day "Psychic Fair – Today!" sign posted on the door of the rec center across the street, and she had parked her car right in front of it.

She signed. "_Ok Castle will never find out." _She put the suit in her car and walked into the center.

_10101010_

"_Storm, what on earth are you doing know?" Nikki Heat walked over and sat down next to her 'partner' at one of the bars low lit tables._

_Looking down, Derrick Storm had both hand on an Ouija board, and a glazed look on his face and he seemed to be silently humming._

"_What the crap. STORM" Heat shouts in his ear casing him to jump nearly out of his seat_

"_That's not necessary, for crying out load, I'm trying to talk to the dead." Storm rubbed his ear._

_Shaking her head, she got up "You are dead, numbskull." And then she walked out the door, muttering something about bad character plots._

_Storm looks up to the rafters "Oh great spirit, will she never believe that good characters never die, they just become more ruggedly handsome."_

_And the icon on the board moved over to point at "Maybe?"_

10101010

Hello All

I suppose I should have mentioned that I hardly ever get to see the episode when it airs, so I cannot make it then next day. Today is Thursday and I just got around watching it.

So hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I own nothing and make nothing. Castle and all references belong to someone else.

Just Chuck AKA The crappy writer!


	3. Season 3 Ep3

Season 4 Ep 3

A/N at end of the chapter

101010101

Castle sat down at his computer and waited as Alexis ran to her room for the research that she done on the scooter.

The thought of Beckett dressed in the tight leather and straddling the classic motorcycle brought a wicked smile to his face. Then hearing Alexis call out to her grandmother in the other room made him then think about Alexis in the same outfit on the scooter sent his smile into a shiver.

"_Crap. Mental note: I really got to push Beckett for more details on her wild child stage." _

101010101

Kate Beckett opened the storage garage where her bike has been housed for the last several years. She took a cloth from her pocket and wiped the thick layer of dust off the seat.

"Hello old friend. Sorry I have not been around for a while." She got up and pulled a photo from the side bag. Sitting on the seat she looked at the photo of her on the bike in tight leather pants, and a leather jacket, and nothing else. Taken when her friend tried to convince her to become a motorcycle magazine model and this was the sample picture to send in.

Laughing as she remembered her earlier conversation. "So I want to give a Castle a thrill with this, or shock him with the story behind it?" She asked the bike with the devil's gleam in her eye.

101010101

Derik Storm put down his shovel and climbed out of the pit. Walking over he leaned against the tree and pulled out the treasure map from his back pocket.

He was studying it so intensely that it was not until Nikki Heat dressed in tight leather riding the classic 1994 Harley started doing circles around him that he poked his nose away from the map.

Of course when she saw his eyes' bug out, she laughed and drove off into the sunset.

10101010

Again Sorry, but I never get to see this when it airs. And last week was a bad week.

No Beta, sorry for any typos.

Usual disclaimer.

Will watch this week's episode tonight and will try to have something up by the end of Thursday.

JC


	4. Season 3 Ep 4

Musings S3E4

1010101010

Kate Beckett laughed as her date went over to the bar to pick up two more drinks.

She glanced at him as he ordered.

"_He might not be a great conversationalist, but, wow, he does he look good in those pants."_

10101010

Castle hated it, but he let go of Alexis when her phone started to ring and she left chatting to her (auggg) boyfriend, Ashley about getting permission to go out tonight with him.

Getting up, he went over and looked out the large windows overlooking the city. Surrounded by the things that he loved the most, his family shouting to each other upstairs, his city that never sleeps outside, his books filled with hundreds of characters he created stacked in piles at his feet. He picked up the latest Nikki Heat book and stared at the cover. At this moment, he could not help but feel very , very alone. His writers mind could not help but laugh at the irony.

10101010

Getting out of the machine from HG Wells 'The Time Machine', Derik Storm took out a flashlight and shone it around the totally dark area. He looked around at the strange surroundings he illuminated.

"Even here I am ruggedly handsome!" He spoke to no one in particular.

"That's not too hard Storm, We're the only two here" Nikki Heat's voice came from nowhere and suddenly bright lights came on, causing Storm to shield his eyes

"Augggg" and he crumpled to the floor.

The high heal clip clops are then heard when Storms eyes adjusted to the light he saw Nikki Heat standing over him.

"Auggg" he screamed again.

'Storm..: Nikki spoke softly, "If you crawl around the warehouse floor like that someone will think you are a bug and squash you."

And with that she exited the warehouse.

10101010

A/N

Sorry guys, I didn't get to watch this one actually until the next one aired, which I watched this morning

Usual no beta, disclaimers, etc.

Please is you liked anything here, take the time to review that person's story. And if you didn't like it, take the time to tell them why.

Every review helps.

JC


	5. Season 3 Ep 5

Musings S3E5

1010101010

As the elevator door closed, Castle watched as Beckett hit the button for the parkade level. He then stared straight ahead, his mind was racing.

"_Did she mean that she would let me out because she likes me? No maybe she wanted to do it in the interest of justice. No it might be because she might feel bad for Alexis. Ok, maybe it's just she would miss the award winning smile or the rugged handsomeness.."_

All the while Kate Becket watched Castle's reflection in the mirror, and she almost laughed at the faces he was unconsciously making while having the internal debate.

When the door finally opened, she pushed him against the wall of the elevator and whispered in his ear  
"I could not take the whining coming from your cell." She smiled and then walked out the open door.

Castle stared at her retreating form like a deer caught in the headlights. He finally started to move forward and nearly got his ruggedly handsome nose caught in the doors as they closed.

1010101010

Nikki Heat's high heels made a loud clicking sound in the deserted church. She walked boldly up to the coffin holding the body of Derrick Storm. The' over the top' gold and platinum coffin with the 20 foot picture of the first Derik Storm novel hung over it caused her to just shake your head.

"He killed you once, you sure you want to do it again?" She spoke as she leaned into the open coffin and slapped him in the cheek.

Storm sat up and turned to her "I'm just trying to see things from the corpse perspective. Is that so wrong?"

"YES! It's a corpse, it see's nothing but the back of it's eyelids." Ms Heat pushed him back down into the coffin and closed the top.

As she turned to leave she heard a tapping from inside. Sighing she lifted the lid again and Storm flashed a million watt smile "So tell me does this make me look more ruggedly handsome?"

Nikki slammed the lid shut again and left.

The lid opened a crack and once he determined it was safe climbed out of the coffin.

Looking at his reflection in the coffins mirrored surface he smiled ."I'll take that as a yes."

10101010

A/N

Again, thank you for your patience. I'm a believer that if someone pm's a question, there might be more people that have it so:

Yes, this is unbetaed. If someone wants to volunteer then I will be happy to send it to them. I do have a great beta for my CHUCK stories, but she seems way too busy at the moment.

Yes, my grammher is CRAP (as is my spelkng).

Yes I never get a chance to see the show live, it's always on DVR.

No I am always this crappy of a writer.

I was not going to go back and redo Castle's crappy day, since the reason I did it in the first place no longer exists, however if people want me to (I really did not get a lot of feedback on it at all) I will. Just put it in the review or pm me.


	6. Season 3 Ep 6  3XK

3XK – Airdate: October 25, 2010

10101010

The detective dared not look at the writer seated next to her. "_Do I tell him that when his mother called I got freaked out for the first time in years. Damn you Rick Castle, why did I let you get under my skin!"_

Without really even realizing she had grabbed it, she squeezed his hand.

10101010

Castle took another sip of coffee and felt surprise to find Beckett's hand had suddenly squeezed his.

"_When did that happen?"_

He also dared not look at her.

"_Beckett – Kate. If something happened to me tonight, I hope you will remain in Alexis' life. You really do bring out the best in Alexis. She really needs you in her life."_

He squeezed back.

"_You bring out the best in both of us."_

1010101010

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Castle's mom touched up her make up.

The last thing she wanted Castle's daughter to see when she came through the door was that she was crying over the stupid antics of her father again.

"_That girl might be in love, but she has her fathers' uncanny sense of when something is out of place."_

She took one last look in the mirror before heading to the living room.

"_Thankfully Kate had the good sense to call me and tell me the numb-skull was ok. He probably would remember to call next week."_

10101010101

Derick Storm was standing in front of a punching bag, hitting it for all it's worth.

"Storm, stop this. You can't win them all. After all, your not me!" Nikki Heat yelled at him from the doorway.

"Stay out of this beautiful, He had me dead to rights. That…" Storm starts a flurry of punches

"..low.." (punch)

"..down.." (punch)

"..dirty.." (punch)

"..low.." (punch)

"..life.." (punch)

"..scum…" (punch)

"..sucking.." (punch)

"..excuse.." (punch)

" ..of an .." (punch)

"..as - WHOA"

"STORM – ENOUGH ALREADY!" Heat grabbed his gloves and turned him towards her.

"Enough. We will get him partner."

She backed away a few steps "Now you may be ruggedly handsome, but you really stink. My eyes are watering being this close to you. Hurry up and take a shower and we can grab a drink and plan then next chapter OK."

He waked off.

"And this time make sure that all of you gets water on you. Last time I think you missed your body!" Heat laughed at the long winded sting of swearing that happened to be her reply.

When she heard the shower start, she timed two minutes on her watch and went over to the sink and turned on the hot water full tilt, before running out the door.

101010101010

A/N

I had a hard time with this one this week. I watched the episode three or four times and even though I thought it was not exactly in tone with how the episode ended. I would like to think that this was going through their minds at this point.

As for Heat and Storm, that was just too much fun not to do.

Usual disclaimers apply. See previous chapters. Again no beta for these. As per an anonymous request I put the episode name and the airdate at the top

Cheers

JC


End file.
